


The Broken Stone (side-story)

by thunderedon



Series: The Broken Stone Series [1]
Category: just a random story - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderedon/pseuds/thunderedon
Summary: Just a random story please do not enjoy thank you





	The Broken Stone (side-story)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a teaser rn i will finish it later

Dakota: "Hey, Dakota? Do you know what this is?" Jakke says from behind a big boulder.

I inch around the boulder to find Jakke holding a wood branch.

"Well, what do you know? A stick," I say, not amused.

"No, look," he says, flicking the stick.

Red sparks emanated from the tip of the stick.

"Well, in any case, it could be useful," he says, passing by me back to the opening in the cave.

I stood in the small space, stunned at what I had just seen.


End file.
